


strange life i live (it's what you've decided)

by ravenraiyes



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, post 2x16, pretty much some much needed bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenraiyes/pseuds/ravenraiyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellamy thinks that clarke should've stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange life i live (it's what you've decided)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to tumblr user nebulanewt // song title from "i would do anything for you" by foster the people

Bellamy counts the seconds from the minute she turns to leave, blonde tresses swishing slightly as she makes her way past the stalks of grass, dark boots walking purposefully towards the forest.

Purposefully away from Camp Jaha, away from the kids she’s worked so hard to save, away from  _him_.

The blades of grass crumple beneath her feet as she walks, and he thinks that the loud crunching sounds are perfect representation of his heart.

It feels like she’s stomping all over it, feels like a gaping hole has opened up where his heart has resided and an overwhelmingly hopeless sensation is consuming him whole. And it won’t stop because every fiber in his being is screaming, _“Clarke Clarke Clarke_ ” like it’s some kind of prayer, like she’ll come back to help him - except it’s not. Because she’s leaving.

She’s  _fucking_  leaving, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

(He realizes that he’s crying only after she disappears into the foliage, the green snapping up her yellow hair and dark, dark outfit in the blink of an eye - like Clarke Griffin had never even existed in the first place.)

 

* * *

 

 

Days blend into weeks and those weeks blend into months, until time begins to bleed together in a way where Bellamy can’t tell the difference between one day and the next.

All he knows are two things: stay alive, and that Clarke’s been gone for a grand total of one hundred and forty eight days.

 _One hundred and forty nine_ , he thinks glumly, gripping his rifle a little bit tighter, calloused hands digging into the cold metal, as sky lights up, a mixture of brilliant oranges and reds that he thinks he would’ve never seen had he not bargained his way down here.

It marks the end of another day without Clarke.

Looking out onto the horizon, he surveys the landscape in front of him, squinting when he spots a rustle in the trees. There’s a dark flash of movement there, and that’s what gets him moving towards it - he’s learned to be cautious nowadays.

He expects a stray grounder, a kid who snuck out past curfew or got lost in the woods somewhere.

What he doesn’t expect is Clarke Griffin, bedraggled and tired and but Clarke all the same, barrelling out of the woods at him.

What he doesn’t expect is the very same Clarke Griffin peppering tear streaked kisses all over his face as she hugs him to death.

“I missed you.”

He lifts his chin on top of her and crushes her to his chest, nose digging into her curls like she’s his everything - let’s face it, she kinda is - and he feels that little piece of something that’s been tugging at him ever since she’s been gone fly away, filling that Clarke-shaped hole in his chest.

“Yeah, princess. Me too.”

(He’ll ask why she came back later, but for now, he just wants to revel in this moment. Clarke Griffin is back, and for that, he is grateful.) 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ ravenraiyes.tumblr.con ;; feel free to drop me an ask / prompt!


End file.
